halflifemodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opposing Force 2
Released Date: Unknown (demo has been released) * Engine: EP2 * Author: Opposing Force 2 Team Opposing Force 2 is an ambitious Half-Life 2 modification that focuses on making an unnofficial sequel to Gearbox Software's award winning game: Opposing Force. As many gamers think of Opposing Force as one of the greatest FPS games ever, modders making a sequel is an obvious possibility. Although many have tried and failed this project has come further than anyone else's and seems to have a bright future. Plot Opposing Force 2 takes place in the Seven Hours War aftermath (meaning that you do not face the war itself). The game focuses on erasing a portal rift from Earth. Back in the timeline of Opposing Force, a VTOL was captured by the xenians for examination. That helicopter was kept in a xenian vault, and as the years passed, it overloaded itself with xenian rocks and material. Due to such a massive amount of xenian crystals, the helicopter ended up with enough energy to make a portal rift on its own, as it teleported to Earth, it caused a huge explosion of energy and consequently, a portal rift, that gave the xenians a ticket to Earth. Shephard gets awaken by the G-Man, and given the objective of closing the portal rift. The Combine takeover resulted in the creation of many rebellion groups, including the Phoenix Army, a huge anti-combine group of trained marines who have made it through the Seven Hours War, in Opposing Force 2, Shephard will be fighting on their side. But while the Phoenix Army wants to destroy the crystal and close the rift, the Combine wants to steal the crystal to maximize their portal technology. In-Game Information Weapons *Pipe Wrench *Knife *Glock 17 *Magnum 357 *Desert Eagle *MP5 EOD *AR1 Prototype *Shotgun *Sniper Rifle *Crossbow *M249 *Frag Grenade *Incendiary Grenade *Spore Grenade *Barnacle *Snarks *RPG *SLAM *Vortex Gun *Combine Guard *M16 *Cremator Characters / Allies *G-Man *Resistance Soldiers *Phoenix Marines *Phoenix Turrets (others are unknown) Returning Enemies *Headcrabs *Zombies *Barnacles *Antlions *Manhacks *Combine Turrets *Antlion Guards *Combine Gunships *Fast Zombies *Poison Zombies (others are unknown) New Enemies *Houndeye *Bullsquid *Gargantua *Gonome *Protosoldiers *Crab Synth *Mortar Synth *Dropship Synth *Combine Cremator *Combine Assassin *Combine Commando *Charger *Sandbuster Vehicles •Human APC Mod will also include Both SP and MP experience. * A faster pace that affects weapons, strategies and NPCs. * A long single player adventure featuring 14 chapters. * Re-creation of many Opposing Force maps for the MP. * Ability to play cooperatively through the SP campaign. * Around 20 useable weapons, including the Barnacle, the AR2 MK II, the Tau Cannon, the M249, and much more. * New and old enemies populate the world of Opposing Force 2. * Different scenarios, featuring the destroyed, modern-era City 14, the poluted Outlands, the frightening Underground Complex, and much more. * Support for HDR * Advanced Dynamic Fog * Advanced lighting and technology, making your gaming experience alot more enjoyable. * Ability of the NPCs to use the alternate fire of many weapons. * Advanced AI; enemies will hunt you down, share tactics, break through doors, explode walls and ambush you. * 6 different gamemodes for multiplayer, including Deathmatch, Capture The Flag, King of the Hill, Push the Flag and more. Links * Mod DB * Official Website Category:HL2 Mods Category:Singleplayer Mods Category:Multiplayer Mods Category:Mods Category:Unreleased Mods